Divine and perfect
by almondcrescent
Summary: What the Marauders want most of all is each other. A collection of drabbles; SiriusxRemusxJames, rated for safety. Try and read!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, except the way I composed the words. Because if I did own anything, well... for a start, all those couples I'm writing about would be officially canon.

**Warning: **Slash. (Light?) M. SiriusxRemusxJames

**Author's Note: **What brought me to write this? What? What? What? I really have no idea. Oh, I don't know whether I like it. It actually took me quite a long time to type this, though I had fun along the way. Well, here's the result of my insanity. Actually a collection of drabbles. Written above every passage are the place and characters; I hope that makes it easier to follow. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**Divine and perfect**

* * *

The Marauders were gods.

They were gorgeousness, magnificence, combined in three boys of perfection.

A couple of man whores, sexy and proud of it.

Wanted by everyone.

And most of all, they wanted each other.

Because what was still most fun was someone equal. Someone on their level.

Divineness likes to be among itself.

* * *

_Boys' domitory, Sirius and Remus_

"Mmh, darling, come here." Sirius snuggled into Remus' chest.

"Ah, but not now –"

"Do you ever say no to James?"

"Only about every hour or so."

"I love you, you know."

"I love you too."

"May I ask? Why do you keep fucking James?"

"Because he's sexy. Just like you. And because _you_ keep fucking those birds you pick up in every corner of this school."

"Oh yeah. I see."

"Hmm."

"So… want to pleasure ourselves?"

Remus smirked. "Did you not ask me that same question about a minute ago?"

"Yes, and I will keep asking and pleading until you give in, and we both know you will, because you can't possibly resist the irresistible Black charms."

"Hm… you think so?"

Remus leaned over to Sirius, tantalizingly grazing his lips with the tip of his tongue.

"Yeah… I do." Sirius moaned quietly. He flashed his favourite lover one of the trademark Black glances and smiled.

* * *

_Common room, James and Remus_

"Remus!"

Remus looked up from his book and sighed.

"Yes, Jamesie?"

"Don't call me Jamesie. I want you. Now. Up in that dormitory."

"Can't it wait? It's being so exciting at the moment." He pointed at the book.

James sighed impatiently and snatched the book out of Remus' hands. Sirius smirked.

"So…" James looked at Remus expectantly.

"What happened?" Moony asked kindly.

James groaned.

"He doesn't wanna talk about it," Sirius translated. "But it has something to do with Lily. And he wants you to get up and follow him and then be fucked into oblivion so he can forget about it."

Remus couldn't help but smile a little.

"I see."

He stood up, smirking when he saw the satisfied expression on James' face.

* * *

_Hogwarts, somewhere on second floor, Sirius and Remus_

"Aww… oh… Moony…" Sirius drew in a sharp breath as Remus lightly bit his lower lip.

Remus grinned and caressed his lover's mouth with his tongue.

Sirius trailed kisses down Remus' neck and collarbone. He pressed him into the wall of the hidden alcove on second floor.

They knew perfectly well what the other one wanted.

They were professionals.

* * *

_Boys' dormitory, James, Remus and Sirius_

The boys went up the stairs, James a little ahead and impatient, Remus serene as usual.

They closed the door behind them.

James went towards Remus and pushed the other boy into the wall. He pressed their lips together and brought one hand up into Remus' auburn hair, while Remus played with their tongues.

He caught James' hand and led him to his bed, where he was pushed down on the sheets in an instant.

They stripped off their shirts and threw them aside. It was an act of desperation, of pleasure and passion, performed by young villains.

Just when Remus' hand found the waistband of James' pants, the door opened.

A black haired boy slipped in and closed the door again. As he stood there, he seemed the picture of perfection. His body was lean, his skin was pale, his eyes profound, his hair was silk, his muscles well-defined. His attitude screamed of aristocracy, intelligence, endless seduction. He was flawless.

Both boys looked up at him. The three of them together, they seemed complete.

Sirius Black smiled and said:

"Care if I join you?"

* * *

_Gryffindor Charms class, our favourite Marauders and other people_

"What have you been doing?" Peter looked at Remus questioningly and unsuspecting.

"Where have you been?" The whole female population of sixth year's Gryffindor Charms class looked at Sirius expectantly.

"Damn, Potter, can't you ever be punctual?" Lily Evans looked daggers at James. She seemed to be annoyed, as usual.

"Ah, well, busy times," Sirius drawled with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, just a little late," Remus answered innocently.

"Oh, so you've been missing me? I'm flattered, Lily, but well, I have a principle concerning punctuality. Punctuality is the thief of time." James replied smoothly.

This time Lily looked really impressed. "I didn't know you knew quotations of Muggle philosophers. Oscar Wilde, isn't it?"

"Yes, dear. Well, there's a lot about me you don't know…" he smiled at her and went to take his seat next to his fellow Marauders. Lily stared at him, astonished.

Professor Flitwick cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, would you mind if we began?"

"Of course, Sir," Remus said politely.

The lesson began, and went on, and no girl was ever bored, because they were busy blatantly staring at the Marauders in awe.

Those boys were brilliant. And they had this wonderful just-shagged look about them…

* * *

_Common room, Moony and Padfoot_

Sirius came in, with his hair ruffled and his lips a swollen red. He threw himself on the bed next to Remus'.

"Hello," Moony said and smiled. "How is life?" He even laid aside his book.

"Perfect," Sirius replied, "because you're there."

* * *

_Boys' dormitory, James and Sirius_

"Oh yes… make it real good… harder…," Sirius panted.

"Real hot, yeah?"

"Ahh yes… fuck me… come on… fuck me…"

"Into oblivion?"

"…Until we're both screaming… better… more…"

"…Fast and fierce, yes?" James breathed as he thrust in and out.

"Exactly…"

"…Steaming and vigorous?"

"…Aw… passionate…" Sirius drawled huskily and gasped for breath.

They moaned in unison as they came. Oh, they matched so well.

James grinned contentedly as he looked at Sirius next to him.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he slurred.

* * *

_Boys' dormitory, Remus, Sirius and Jamesie_

For a while, there was nothing to hear but panting. Then Remus sat up and looked around the room. Sirius looked at himself in the nearest mirror, to ensure he was still perfect. James ruffled his hair, as if it wasn't already messy enough.

"This was gorgeous," Remus grinned.

"Lads, we're divine," Sirius said and looked at his two friends, the sparks of passion still in his silver eyes.

"We so are," James agreed and grinned, too.

"Ahh… yes… I love life," Sirius said as he lay back down on the floor where they'd been making out earlier.

"Everything's perfect." Remus declared.

"_We_ are." James said.

They all smiled.

* * *

_Somewhere in Hogwarts, Remus and Sirius_

"You know I'm all yours, don't you?" Remus said and looked at Sirius earnestly.

"Yeah I know. It's just… a little difficult, with James and all…"

"We all know James belongs to Lily. He's devoted to her! Things are clear. We're seventeen, Sirius, what do you expect. We're just having fun. By the way, aren't you a bit… strict with me when it comes to such issues?"

"What? Oh… I know, sweets. I know I'm no bit better. It's just… I love you."

"I know, and I love you, too. You worry too much, love."

Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, who could've known I was so profound?"

* * *

_Great Hall, James and Lily_

"Yes."

James was gaping at her. He was stunned. Absolutely astonished. This couldn't be true, could it?

"…You sure?"

"Dammit Potter, I said so! You've been trying for so long and I've come to the decision to end your sufferings. Just be happy before I change my mind again."

James' eyes widened. She meant it!

A smile began to spread on his lips.

And then, after a few more seconds, he switched back to his normal nonchalance.

"That's brilliant, Lily. So, see you then."

"Yes, James," she replied and smiled at him.

* * *

_Boys' domitory, Sirius and Moony_

"James is going to die happy." Sirius said as he was entering the dormitory and sprawling himself on his bed.

"Why, what happened?"

"Lily said yes to him."

This made Remus throw away his book. "What? She did? Really?"

"Yep. And I say it's a good thing she did so, because he might finally stop annoying us into infinity."

"But that's great!" Remus said and grinned.

James came in, and he was beaming with joy.

* * *

_Dormitory, Remus and James_

"One more time" he breathed, and pushed himself onto Remus.

Remus responded with a passionate kiss and tugged at James' pants.

Neither thought of Sirius or Lily.

Things like faith didn't exist in Marauder World. All of them knew it.

* * *

_Common room, Sirius and Remus_

"Come on here, darlin'," Sirius drawled from the sofa in the empty common room.

"Wanted to come anyways," Remus replied as he lay down next to Sirius.

They didn't need many words afterwards.

* * *

_Common room sofa, Sirius and Remus_

"I love you." Sirius said.

"Love you too." Remus smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes. With all my heart."

"Aw, I love you."

* * *

_Dormitory, James and Remus_

"I love Lily."

"I know.

I love Sirius."

"I _might _have noticed."

They grinned.

* * *

_Somewhere in Hogwarts, Sirius and James_

"I love you too, you know." Sirius said blithely.

"Yeah, we all love each other." James smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose so."

"But, you know, I love you too as well."

Sirius grinned at James.

"Ah yes… wouldn't know how to live my life without you." James said a little more serious.

"Yes and how could I miss my best friend?" Sirius smiled.

James smirked. "… and all the benefits…"

At that, they both burst out laughing.

Life was good in that divine Marauder world. Perfect, indeed.

* * *

Bad? Worse? Better? Oh I really want to know. You make my day :)


End file.
